Sanemos Juntos
by Sofia Lamadrid
Summary: Bella,lastimada.Y mucho.Edward,creía ser feliz,hasta que le toca ser tutor de "ojitos" y encuentra a su "reina" con otro...sumergidos en el mundo de la poesía...juntos pueden sanar y lo van a intentar...
1. Volviendo a Empezar

_Hola!Bueno,este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste...se aceptan todo tipo de criticas,sean piadosas! :)_

_Si vuelvo a actualizar o no...dependerá de uds!_

_Esta es una loca idea que andaba en mi cabeza hace tiempo...cualquier coincidencia con la realidad...es la total verdad! _

_Sin más preambulos,les presento..._

_SANEMOS JUNTOS_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Volviendo a Empezar **

Hoy era el gran día…aquí era el punto en donde se olvidaría por completo del estupidoidiotaimbecil de Mike Newton y todo lo que la había hecho pasar; le había destrozado el corazón y Bella pensaba que ya no había salida…intentaba comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y por lo general, lograba engañar a todos (incluso a sus padres), pero no había forma en que su comportamiento pasara desapercibido para Rose y Alice, sus 2 grandes amigas. JA! ¡Cual de las 2 más diferente!

Rose, una hermosa rubia, digna de llamar barbie…pero que pareciera una súper modelo no era la razón por la que Bella la adoraba con toda su alma, no. Rose era realmente un ángel, bueno y puro como la leche; había escuchado y consolado a Bella tantas veces…sus personalidades eran polos opuestos, debía ser eso lo que las hacía mejores amigas, sabían todo la una de la otra y se querían como hermanas…

Ahora Alice era otra cosa muy distinta…divertida y libre como ella sola, pícara e intuitiva, con esa carita y esa sonrisa de duendecillo travieso, completaba a Bella de una manera muy diferente ya que ellas pensaban de una manera más parecida, lo que hacía que Bella confiara y quisiera a Alice tanto como a Rose…lo único que hacía que Alice fuera más centrada era su Jasper, al que ella consideraba perfecto, protector, reservado y sincero. Pero definitivamente no era lo que Bella y Rose querían para ellas, es por eso que le dejarían por toda la eternidad a su Jasper…jaja.

Ahora las 3 amigas emprenderían su nueva aventura en New Hampshire, en la universidad de Dartmouth, sería muy divertido vivir las 3 solas, y la verdad es que lo necesitaban, ya estaban hasta la coronilla de Forks… obviamente Jasper vendría con ellas (claro está que en otro departamento), Bella y Rose tendrían que acostumbrarse a que era un anexo de Alice, pero al menos era un excelente chico y los 2 de verdad se amaban…así como ella amaba a Mike…

_ ¡DIABLOS BELLA! -se dijo a sí misma- basta de esas idioteces…ya debes olvidar de una vez por todas al imbécil que te arruinó la vida…Que me arruinó la vida porque a mí no se me ocurrió mejor idea que la de entregarle todo mi corazón, TODO mi ser...

_ ¡BUENO, YA BASTA! Definitivamente Bella Swan eres una estúpida… sacudió la cabeza y salió debajo de las sábanas, para de una vez enterrar su pasado y enfrentar su nueva vida, en la cual tenía solo una cosa en claro.

_NO AMOR, al menos, no por un tiempo._

_

* * *

_

Merezco sus reviews? eso espero!

Nos estamos Leyendo

Charli ;)


	2. La Gran Aventura

**_Disaclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen...son todos de Steph! mii idola! :). Solo la historia es mia...la cual está prohibida su total o parcial copia o reproduccion sin mi permiso! :)_**

_Bueno,está bien,está bien...les dejo el segundo capi asi ven como viene la mano ;)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: La Gran Aventura**

_ ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! - esa endemoniada voz de duendecillo penetró en mis pensamientos, yo solo sonreí.

_ Cinco minutos más Ali… ¿Por Favor? -supliqué aún con los ojos cerrados y la almohada en la cabeza-

De pronto, me tensé y me quedé quieta… demasiado silencio en la habitación…asomé cautelosamente mi rostro y de pronto una almohada asesina, no una ¡DOS! Se estrellaban sobre mi… no pudimos sofocar las carcajadas, seguidas de más y más almohadonazos…

_ Ya, anda arriba -dijo Rose todavía riendo- Ali ya preparó tu ropa.

Hice un mohín de contrariedad, odiaba que Alice me eligiera la ropa, mi aversión a la moda es algo que nunca podría cambiar.

_ ¿Por favor? - genial ahora usaba "el tonito" conmigo-

_ Ya dámelo Alice - dije fingiendo enojo y Ali dando saltitos me entregó mi ropa.

Bajamos a desayunar y después decidimos que iríamos en el escarabajo amarillo de Rose, que se moría por pasearlo pos las calles.

Luego del desayuno tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos de la casa bromeando y jugando sobre nuestras respectivas carreras (Alice moda y diseño, Rose dibujo y pintura y yo filosofía y letras), y en ese momento me quedé estática, creo que mi boca llegó hasta el suelo, o tal vez no, ya que no podía reaccionar ni articular palabra, lo que tenía frente a mí era realmente imposible, tal vez debería volverme a despertar…

_ ¿Bella? - preguntó con cautela Rose-

En ese momento mi cabeza hizo un click y todos mis músculos obedecieron (aunque algo torpes) a la orden de mi cerebro.

_ ¡Jake! - grité y salí disparada directo a sus brazos… -

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su moreno rostro y me abrazó muy, muy fuerte.

_Bella -susurró en mi oído, como si fuera un alivio y la verdad es que lo era.

Y ahí en sus brazos, este día ya no me parecía tan malo y de nuevo el mundo - mi mundo- estuvo en paz.

**Rose POV**

Debía reconocerlo, era un verdadero alivio estar ya fuera de casa y era un completo regocijo "dejar el nido" junto con 2 amigas tan increíbles como Bella y Alice…ah sí claro y el anexo Jasper jajaja, con Bella nos encantaba llamarlo así aunque a la pequeña duende no le simpatizara, pero que va si esos 2 se amaban y se notaba a los kilómetros…

Ya debíamos hacernos la idea de que eran uno solo…

_ ¿Rose? -sentí la voz de Alice llamarme desde la otra cama, ella sabía que yo estaba despierta, pero me sorprendió que me hablara, aún faltaba media hora para levantarnos.-

_ ¿Qué pasa Ali? -dije apoyándome en mi codo para mirarla-

_ ¿Cómo crees que esté? -me preguntó preocupada, con la mirada fija en Bella.-

_ No lo sé Ali, realmente no lo sé -dije sentándome con la almohada entre las piernas- La verdad es que desde que salimos , la noto más tranquila, esperanzada tal vez, pero sé que por dentro aún está hecha pedazos Ali, te creo que ambas lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

_ Si, lo sé. Es que no soporto verla así, Rosalie, me está matando, aún no sé porque no golpeé a ese idiota y a su "amiguita" como se merecían.

_ Porque no somos como ellos- me limité a contestar, y mi mente comenzó a vagar…-

La verdad es que nunca me había simpatizado Mike, nunca pude entender que fue lo que le vio Bella, si era solo un malcriado egoísta, que solo pensaba en sí mismo. Al principio intenté sacárselo a Bella de la cabeza, pero cuando me di cuenta de que Bella realmente lo amaba y que ya no había vuelta atrás, solo pude poner una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro y hacer de cuenta de que me agradaba la idea… nunca me sentí más hipócrita en mi vida y tampoco sentí tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien como el día en el que Bella llegó toda mojada y embarrada a casa, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Desde ese día en el que Mike la dejó mi pobrecita Bella, andaba hecha una pena, lloraba por lo más mínimo y perdió sus ganas de escribir… Con Ali literalmente intentamos de todo y ella lo agradecía con una fingida sonrisa, que dolía aún más verlo… pero con el tiempo, de a poco, muy de a poco y con la gran ayuda de Jake, comenzó a recobrar fuerzas, al menos para dejar de llorar y querer vivir de nuevo.

Y aquí estamos, yendo de camino a nuestro primer día de "LA GRAN AVENTURA" como lo había bautizado Alice (no sé que le encontraba de gracioso o de aventura a la universidad, yo más bien la detestaba, no podía gustarme un lugar donde tendría que ser la sosegada y recatada Rose?, en fin íbamos en el más grandioso y perfecto auto que pudiera existir, mi escarabajo amarillo, con Alice cantando la canción "Lady Marmolade" por fonética y con Bella y Jacob abrazados atrás…

Nunca pudimos sonsacarle a Bella que se traían ellos 2 entre manos…"somos amigos" esa frase no me convencía y menos con el cariño que se tenían y mostraban… ¿Por qué no lo admitían, si se notaba a la legua? Bella todo el tiempo diciendo que Jacob era su sol, que con él todo estaba bien y Jacob, bueno… solo bastaba ver como la miraba para darse cuenta… La verdad es que fue un alivio saber que Jake vendría a estudiar en la misma universidad, no sé cuánto tiempo hubiéramos tardado en perder a Bella de nuevo sin él aquí.

_ ¡Llegamos! -gritó Alice entusiasmada-

Y bueno, bajamos para enfrentarnos a nuestro nuevo destino.

* * *

_ya...Ahora si merezco reviews? porfa? sean buenas! :)_

_Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Charli! :)_


	3. Mi Sol

_Holas...aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo...como verán son solo introduccion...ni por cerca está el climaz de la historia!todavia ni siquiera aparece mi Edward! =S _

_Bueno,en Disaclaimer...ya saben...Steph es la increible dueña de estos personajes,la trama si es mia ;)  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Mi Sol**

**Bella POV**

_Nos vemos luego princesa - dijo Jake besándome en la cabeza-

_Te veo en el almuerzo Jake - le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. No tenía idea de qué demonios hacía Jale acá si se suponía que iba a estudiar en la universidad de Florida, pero ahora ya no importaba, él estaba aquí y eso era realmente bueno, era lo único que me había dolido dejar atrás, realmente lo necesitaba, él era mi sol personal que me lo enviaron para traerme algo de luz y calor al vacio obscuro que había dentro mío, en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar mi corazón.

Llegué al salón y escogí sentarme al medio - ni muy adelante donde pareciera un nerd, ni muy atrás donde me viera como una vaga - pero del lado de la ventana, porque mi mente a veces requería de su espacio y necesitaba hacerla vagar por ahí, aunque estuviéramos en la universidad. Y la verdad es que ya no estaba tan interesada en mi carrera, al menos no como antes…en este último tiempo me costaba horrores escribir, simplemente ya no salía nada, era como si se me hubieran agotado las ideas; pero tenía muy en claro que esto era lo que me apasionaba y nunca perdería la esperanza de que la Bella escritora resurgiera…

Filosofía pasó en un borrón, ya que no me interesaba demasiado, solo me gustaba escribir, pero si quería encontrar mi estilo, debía conocer distintas corriente de pensamientos, o al menos de eso intentaban convencernos los profesores. Hice una mueca al ver mi horario, mi segunda - y última- clase del día…poesía y rima… ese había sido mi talón de Aquiles como escritora y siempre lo sería, porque nunca jamás en mi vida había conseguido que saliera una rima o un verso de mi pluma… era una materia que iba a hacerme sufrir todo el año… resignada, entré a la clase y ocupé un lugar parecido al de mi clase anterior y abrí mi cuaderno…esperando que la tortura empezara.

**Jake POV**

Me alegraba saber que mi princesa estaba feliz porque yo estuviera aquí, cuando estuvo en mis brazo de nuevo, los 2 nos sentimos aliviados, sabía que los 2 nos necesitábamos… ella no me necesita de la misma manera que yo a ella, pero me bastaba el hecho de ser un pilar importante en la su visa, tal vez, algún día…ella me aceptar como algo más que su mejor amigo y yo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos…mientras, era el pedacito de sol Jake, su mejor amigo… mejor dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea, porque me iba a terminar enojando…

Era una suerte que en esta universidad también dictaran automotores y era una suerte aún mayor que me hubieran aceptado, le debía una grande a Alice por ayudarme a conseguir la beca, porque no sé como hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin mi Bella, pero mientras hacía planes para avanzar sobre ese tema (no creerán que me quedaría haciéndolas de mejor amigo por siempre ¿no?, mejor era moverse, hacer algo) debía ponerme a estudiar si quería conservar mi beca y a mi Bella cerca.

* * *

_Bueno!les gustó?aawww pobre Jake!es tan dulce!_

_Que me dicen?merezco sus reviews?aunque sean con criticas?_

_Bue la actualizacion,depende de uds..._

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Charliii ;)  
_


End file.
